Nageki No Mori
by Lunaros
Summary: -Contains PMD 2 Spoilers- The aftermath of Grovyle and Dusknoir's return to the future. Rated to be safe. First time submitting a story to this section!


Warning: Spoilers for Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2!

**Nageki No Mori**

_But in the end…_

_I think I accomplished what I set out to do…_

The lights, the sounds, the colours, and the crushing weight pressing on him all lifted as it faded to darkness. Blessed darkness. It'd been all he'd known his whole life. He'd known no different at first. He'd grown to hate it. But now he welcomed its embrace.

A great weight clamped upon his neck. He felt it tighten, chocking him… He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he-

It lessened, and then vanished altogether. He felt himself fall, suspended for a moment, then contact- Pain ran along his spine, up to his neck. He cried out.

He lied still for a moment, feeling how the cold stones uncomfortably pressed against the small of his back, then cracked open one eye.

The angry red eye glared down at him. No, angry was an understatement. Furious, more like it. Or murderous- one or the other.

"_What have you done?!_"

He winced, backing away as the booming voice echoed around the stone chamber. The sound seemed to manifest itself into a physical form- one of a hammer pounding into his skull.

"No need to shout, Dusknoir…" He croaked, pushing himself up into a sitting position, and clutching his head with one green, clawed hand, "I can hear you just fine."

"No need? _No need?!_" The grey-brown Dusknoir roared angrily, causing him to wince again, "Look at what you've done, Grovyle! You've altered history, you fool!"

"Altered it for the better," Grovyle answered calmly, eyes still shut tight, "Look around you, Dusknoir, you can't say this is an ideal life…"

"But it's _our world!_" Dusknoir cried, lunging forward until his single, crimson eye was inches away from the end of Groyvle's nose, "Ours! Nobody has the right to alter it! And now, if they succeed, it's gone! _We're_ gone!"

He suddenly paused, stepping back from Grovyle with his eye glazed with thought, "If they succeed," He repeated slowly, voice soft, "_If_ they succeed-!"

He broke off, laughing frenziedly, his exuberant cackles echoing off the cold walls. A laugh of scorn, relief, fear and denial. Continuing on, on…

"What was I thinking?" He cried suddenly, voice high-pitched from his feverish relief, arms stretched wide "Of _course_ they won't succeed! Two tiny Pokemon, both at basic level- one a coward, one with amnesia- there's no way they can defeat Master Dialga- Dialga _created_ and rules over time! It's Legendary!"

He stopped, panting rapidly; eye closed, and let his arms falls lowly to his side. A thick, cold silence followed, Dusknoir's breathing the only thing that could be heard.

Grovyle waited patiently for the Ghost-Pokemon's wheezing to subside before speaking, "You're wrong."

Dusknoir wheeled around, glaring daggers at the Grass-type, "What did you say?!"

"I said you're wrong," Grovyle repeated calmly, "Those two… They've been through a lot together. They share a bond, as I did with them once… I know what they're like, realised their potential. Nothing can stop them if they truly try. Nothing, if they stand together. Not you. Not even a master of time."

Dusknoir turned away, shadow-like body fluttering in a sudden wind that managed to reach even the cold dungeon, "We shall see…"

For a while there was nothing, nothing but the whistling of the wind, then…

A roar, a great, thunderous scream of pain and loss shook the earth and the very air around them. It to stretch on endlessly, eternally- not just in their small, cold cavern, not confined, even, to their world. It ripped through time and space- existence itself, so that every being that did, would or had lived witnessed it.

And then it stoped.

Their ears were ringing at the sudden, almost deafening silence pressed against them. And then…

The world slowed, stoped. It lightened, glowed as if lit by a great spotlight, and began to fade. Everything was slowly rising as a great force pulled the very ground beneath their feet upwards, to the sky.

Grovle blinked. His body had become lighter, translucent. He could almost see through his now pale-green skin.

Lights, warm, golden lights were dancing around, obscuring his vision, swirling upwards to the great sky.

"And so, history is changed."

Grovyle glanced to his left. Dusknor was still there, the same golden orbs of light swirling about him. He turned to face Grovyle.

"The past has altered, and so the future- this future- no longer exists," The Ghost continued sagaciously, "And everything that exists from the moment of Primal Dialga's defeat onwards- the point where time was distorted – will cease to exist with it."

"This is what you wanted, right?"

The great lizard lowered his head. It was not just him that would fade away to nothing, but everyone from his time would fade too. Celebi… the Sableye… the youngest of Caterpie, the smallest blade of grass to the tallest oak tree – all gone.

Even his partner.

_"It's for the good of a better world. A world where people are free to watch the passing of each day and a bird fly through a bright, blue sky. A world without Darkness- with colour and sound…_

_"I will devote my entire life to that cause!"_

_The greater good…_

And then there was light.

--

She watched from her usual place, the great cliff at the edge of the forest, overlooking the cold, grey sea.

The world before her was fading, slipping away like a dream, a world that never truly existed.

Her eyes widened. A light, a bright, warm light, glorious and strong, was rising upwards from beyond the horizon, slowly, steadily growing closer, consuming the world around it.

_Sunlight…_

A tear, pale and soft, fell down her fading cheek, its straight path bumped by a movement of muscles at the front of her face. A smile.

She laboriously stretched her diminishing pink hand outwards, towards the ever-increasing, glorious light.

Her vision swam, clouded by tears. She closed her eyes.

_Dearest Grovyle…_

_This was for you…_

--

The light was all around him.

He remained still, breathing deeply, drinking in the sight, the sounds, the very sensation that was the life he had missed.

He had wanted to see sunlight again, one last time.

_Warm…_

_So warm…_

--

-Shyly shuffles in-

Umm... The Story's title comes from the opening song of Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Matsuri, and translates to "The Forest of Greif". It's a very pretty song, and I always relate it to Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, thanks to a video I watched. XD

Anyway... I couldn't help but wonder about the last moments of the Pokemon from the future, so I wrote this. :3

I purposefully kept the information about the hero and partner vague so it can relate to anyone's characters. :3

I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
